ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Ishtaria Wiki
Fantasica True Hero Packs *8★ Elizabeth, ENEMY *12 Unit Set + Scroll II x2 + Fantasica Hero Ticket x1 **Every 3rd pull: An extra Fantasica Hero Ticket x1 *1 Unit Set *3 Fantasica Hero Tickets = A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher Fantasica Unit *The packs feature Fantasica Units only Fall Into Autumn Pack *10 Unit Set + Reborn Ticket x6 + Material Key x1 *All units in this pack are 7★ or Above Ishtarian Idol Pack *3 Unit Set **Every 5th pull: Platinum Medal x1 November Nourish Packs *8★ Superbia, The Sin of Pride *11 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher Unit + Gold Medal x1 **Every ## pull: ***3rd: Water Crystal ***4th: Sin Ticket x1 *1 Unit Set *1 Sin Ticket = A Guaranteed P7★ or Higher Unit Premium Packs *10 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher *1 Unit Set or Premium Pack Ticket x1 Fortress Frenzy *P7★ Jeanne d'Arc, Maid of Orleans Content Ended: *Event(s): **Tales of History: Tricks & Treats **Maze of Mysteries (November) *Packs: **Step Up Mini **Rise to the Top Reward Stash **October Reborn **Maze Reward (October) New to the Platinum Exchange: *P7★ Nina, Parade of Darkness Newly Tradable Units: *7★ Ichimatsu, Tanabata Doll *7★ Kiyohime, Flaming Passion *7★ Orange & White, SYMBIOSIS *7★ Anneise, The Mermaid's Daughter Other Changes *Material Stones Feature added! *'The Seven Deadly Sins - Pride' has been added to the Trials of the Ages *Turn off/on Skill animation during Quests *A feature to sort and sell your units in the gift box *Quest Results Page improvement: 'Retry' and 'Next' buttons added. *Exchange Sort Feature: Sort by Newest or the Most Popular *Break Maxout Feature: break your units using S/M/L Spirit Gems at once *Gift Feature Improvement: claim up to 100 items at once *Evolving Maxout Feature: Evolve up to 5 Units at once *Skill Upgrades: **8★ Cagliostro, Master of Melodies, 8★ Seiten Taisei, Four Seas Simian, 8★ Mammon, Greedy to the Graves and 8★ Cerberus, Sins of Christmas: Red. DMG received by team for 1 Turn effect now reduces more damage **8★ Cerberus, Sins of Christmas: Red. DMG received by team for 1 Turn effect added to Passive skill **P7★ Typhon, Serpent of Supremacy: Unique skill now Poisons 5 random foes at the start of Turn! DMG reduction rate for DMG received from Poisoned foes has been increased **P7★ Basilisk, Lethal Gaze: Unique skill percentage raised to 100% **P7★ Idun, The Sweetest Fruit: Unique skill percentage raised to 100% *Reborn Tickets added: Exchange 6 for a Revival P7★ of your choice *P7★ Djehuti, Knowledge & Wisdom and P7★ Daji, Deadly Infatuation can now be Evo'd |poll = Do you like the addition of 8 Star Units in Age of Ishtaria? Yes No New Templates Poll Check out samples of the new unit templates created by Renwit355: No Evo: Lil' Jean +2 Evo: Avi (New Years) +4 Evo: Helena (Swimsuit) You may share your feedback here new templates discussion. Like the new unit templates? Yes No }} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse